


and know i love you, we're alright for now

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Meeting Family, Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	and know i love you, we're alright for now

He's greeted at the door by a very angry looking skinny man with tattoos up and down his arms. His lip snarls as John shifts clearing his throat. "Mama the papi chulo's here!!" the skinny man yells and leaves the door open as he goes to sit down.

"My name is John" he says meekly still clutching the teddy bear.

"His name is Juan! Want a beer Juan?"

"My name is John" the skinny man clucks his tongue and goes back to the tv.  
**

Aleida looks alot more relaxed out of prison garb but grabs the teddy bear and bats her eyelashes "you shouldnt have" her voice thick with sarcasm as she clutches the toy to her chest.

He looks down at his feet stubbing his toe to the floor "its for the baby"

The baby is thrust into his arms as she sits across from them in a beat up old rocking chair she tells him later she used when Daya was a baby with a people magazine hiding her face.

The little girl looks like a cake topper in a dress with layers upon layers of itchy white lace. He meets wide brown eyes hes pretty sure matches his own filled with confusion and worry. " hi Angelica" he smiles down at her "my name is John but you can call me Dad"

Aleida clicks her tongue behind her magazine

" anyway I ;brought you some pictures your mom drew you. Shes an incredible artist maybe your grandma can put them up for you?" He looked up to meet the woman's narrowed eyes and sighed kissing the baby's forehead "shes not a babydoll shes a person" his voice shakes as he hands the little girl back.

"What do you know about babies Stumpy?"  
**

Daya is waiting for him anxiously at work and he sighs getting dragged away. He pulls out his phone in the closet so she can scan through the pictures her eyes going soft and sad "my mom is fucking feeding her too much. I was a fat baby" when they finally get a chance to meet up later on his break.

"But youre okay now" he touches her side and she  
just glares.

"I dont want a fat baby. People are going to give her nicknames thatll haunt her the rest of her life. You tell my mom to stop it" he squints and rubs the back of his neck "stop being such a pussy and man up John"

He sighs and tucks his phone into his pocket.  
**  
"You tell that ungrateful little whore she can feed her own baby!" Her mom shoves Angelica into Johns arms as she starts packing a bag.

"What..what are you doing?" He stutters

"Not my responsibility Daddy-o. She dont like the way I'm handling things then I'll leave it up to you!" Aleida leaves the baby and man staring at each other with an identical sense of dread in the middle of the nursery. "Fuck" he muttered "fuck. Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry"

Angelica just watches.  
**

One of the store employees has pity on him and fills his cart so fast he gets dizzy. " that's alot of diapers" he tells her and she just laughs going off on anothet babysitting adventure tale. The baby's eyes get heavy and he cant help but chuckle. It really is that boring.

"I can ring you up too" she smiles hopeful. By the time he gets to the car the baby is asleep and he notices the cashier has scribbled her name and number on the receipt.

"I dont think so Liz" he sighs talking to no one in particular "I kinda got my hands full"  
**  
He jumped up startled by the blood curdling scream. His hands shook lifting the baby to his chest as he swayed with her struggling to keep his eyes opened. He let out a groan when he saw the alarm. "Your grandma set this up huh?" 

She just screams, tears racing down her face

**  
Hes reluctant to tell her but Dayas face goes red as he tells her about the new living arrangements. He can hear her yelling at the phones from his watch at the cafeateria. "Arent you gonna give her a shot or something?" Maritza cocks a hip and glares at him.

"I dont hear anything do you?" He says plainly. She rolls her eyes and storms away back towards the kitchen. He can hear the other women bitch her out for trying to get Daya in trouble. Hes admittingly kind of smug.

**  
"Your mommy would kill me if she saw this" he says from the door. Karen the nanny he had hired who doubles as a bartender is asleep on the couch getting makeup on the cushions. He walks over to lift up the wide awake little girl and kisses her forehead "I'll never admit to it but I was lonely before you."

She makes a spit bubble and he laughs making his way to the kitchen. Everythings a mess and he knows he has the same look on his face his daughter has - complete despair. Because without Karen?

Hes back at Aleidas door.  
**  
"Its angel Juan!" Skinny guy with tattoos calls out leaving the door open so he can go back to his TV show.

"Im not taking her back" her arms are crossed over her chest lips pulled tight as she appears bitter in front of Bennett. "I dont need anymore shit from Daya"

"Just while im at work. Ill pay you" he can see the wheels turning in her head the slow smile curling on her face as she nods.

"And you gotta bring me coffee. Starbucks. None of that cheap crap. Now let me see my pobrecita" she holds out her arms for Angelica and he finally sighs.  
**  
Hes there in the parking lot with the day off when shes released. He sits low in the seat but grins when she throws herself into the passenger side and holds his hand the entire ride to her moms house.

"Now shes been fussy has a tooth coming in it don't mean she hates you" her mom says gently handing over the little cake topper in ruffles and bows that makes him scowl but both women glare. "Give her this"

Dayas eyebrows knit as she takes the icy ring from her mom. Angelica has both hands on her moms wrists pulling her hand towards her mouth and Daya laughs setting everyone at ease.

Later when theyre rocking in the rocking chair he takes a few pictures of mother and daughter now in a simple onesie smiling at each other. "Thinks she looks like me?" He asks Daya who laughs getting changed for bed.

"Nah. She has Mendez's nose" she teases


End file.
